For the storage of small items, such as tie-down straps, especially on vehicles such as trucks, boats, recreational vehicles, and the like, there is very little available that is convenient to use and which is durable and economical.
Persons desiring to store small items, particularly in a vehicle, generally place the items in an out-of-the-way space, such as behind the seat, or in a small compartment, or in a make-shift bag. This method is not convenient, and the items frequently become lost or tangled with other small items. One item that is frequently carried, especially on a boat, or by tradesmen, or in a recreational vehicle, is one or more tie down straps for securing objects. A variety of tie downs are known in the art, including tie down straps, and stretch cords or bungee cords.
For marine use, in particular, there is no suitable bag that is economical, easy to use, and resistant to the effects of water and ultraviolet radiation.
Further, in the transportation of some materials, such as construction materials and the like, for example, it is sometimes necessary to carry loads that are longer than the vehicle used for carrying them. These long loads accordingly protrude beyond the end of the transporting vehicle. In this event, it is generally required to tie or otherwise suitably secure a warning flag on the end of the protruding material. A warning flag may also be required in other instances to call attention to a dangerous condition, or simply to call attention to some object or feature.
In the prior art, warning flags of various sizes and shapes are typically used for this purpose. These flags usually comprise a rectangular piece of brightly colored material, having one or more tie straps at one side for securing the flag to an object. In many instances, the warning flag is simply stapled or nailed to the object.
As currently practiced in the art, tradesmen, for example, frequently carry a supply of warning flags and tie down straps or bungee cords for use in handling materials, as discussed above. This requires storage of both the flags and the tie downs. A plurality of bungee cords, in particular, may be carried for use in a variety of ways, including use as tie downs to secure objects. These cords generally become tangled, and are easily misplaced or lost, resulting in not having the necessary tie down when needed. In addition, the flags may also become misplaced or lost, or may be used for some purpose other than intended, whereby none are available when the need arises.
Accordingly, there is need for a simple and effective bag for storing small objects, particularly in a vehicle, and that is easy to keep track of and that can insure that a warning flag and/or tie down is readily available when needed.